One Wrong Turn
by fourA.M
Summary: -"Oh, sorry..." I muttered as I looked up at the ceiling. "Dont be," He told me. I sat up on my elbow and looked at him. He was staring back at me with his dark eyes. "Edward..." I managed to whisper before our lips crashed together in an explosive kiss.
1. One Long Night

**Hello fanfictioners! This is my first fanfic, co-written and edited by WishYouWereHere15.**

**DISCLAIMER- Me thinks if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Welcome to your first frat party," Edward told me as we walked into the Delta Tau house. I can't believe that I actually let him bring me here. I mean, Edward just showed up at my dorm right as I was settling down with a book, ready to stay in for the night, announcing that we were going to a dorm party. Plus, he told me there was no way I could talk him out of it. After much of my arguing and stomping my foot on the floor, I complied; saying that he owed me big time for this.

This wasn't exactly my "scene" as they called it. The dark lights gave it an enigmatic vibe and the music was blaring from the speakers up front. People with red plastic cups swarmed the dance floor making it almost impossible to get from one side to the other.

I smiled up at Edward nervously, "Come on Bella, loosen up. Have fun for once in your college life." Edward could never seem to grasp the fact that I am a senior in college and have never been to a frat party. I wasn't really into all the parties when I first came to Pacific Northwest University, and I don't plan on being into them now. Edward is the complete opposite. He lives for the college parties. He handed me a drink and got one for himself.

"Woah, slow down Edward," I objected. "I said I would come to the party with you but I'm not drinking that." I crossed my arms over my chest with a disgusted look.

"Bella, stop arguing and just take the drink," Edward insisted exasperatedly, probably regretting the decision to drag me here in the first place. I tried to weigh the options in my head. One side was saying 'Don't take it! You don't want to end up like some of these other people around here do you?' I looked around the room and could tell that people were already losing it. I saw Jessica trying to make a move on a guy that I know for a fact has a steady girlfriend. I've been here a grand total of 10 minutes and I wanted to try and enjoy the rest of my time here…conscious. But then there was the more rational side of my mind saying 'It's just one drink. I say that we get this party started!' I decided with the latter. Why not have fun just this once? Graduation is less than a month away and I didn't want to leave without at least one fun experience.

"Fine. Give me the damn drink," I replied trying to hide that I was actually a little bit excited for this party. He handed me the red plastic cup and raised his own.

"To Bella; the beer virgin," He toasted with a smirk on his face and took a sip of his drink.

"Shut up Cullen, I've drank beer before." I rolled my eyes at him and lifted the cup to my mouth. The beer tasted bad, it was one of those lime kind, but I wasn't about to complain to Edward.

"Whatever Swan, you're gonna get so wasted tonight," Edward told me confidently as his beer was already half gone. "That's my promise to you. If this is going to be the only fun thing you do, I want to make sure you get the whole experience," he said with a wide grin. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Edward and I had a relationship like we were seven year olds. We were always fighting about the stupidest things and joking around. But that's why he was my very best friend; I could go to him for anything and we were so comfortable with each other.

Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor, not leaving me any room to protest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jasper, my man! How's it going?" Edward called over the music as Jasper made his way over to us, with Alice trailing behind.

Edward and I were in the middle of the crowd dancing together. I was kind of nervous at first, with me not having the ability to walk more than twenty feet without tripping, I was almost positive that I was going to make fool out of myself before the night was over. But another two beers washed that thought away as my back was now up against Edward and we were swaying in a perfect rhythm together while "I Know You Want Me" was blasting so loud it seemed like the whole room was vibrating.

"Just me and Alice checking out the party," Jasper replied as he came up to us with a drink in one hand and his other intertwined with Alice's. His eyebrows raised when he looked at me, surprised that I had joined Edward on this little adventure.

Jasper Whitlock was in the Delta Tau fraternity, so I guess he should be the one to blame for my attendance here. He and Edward have been best friends ever since Alice, who also happens to be Edward's sister and my best friend, and him became a couple my sophomore year. Edward, Alice, and their older brother Emmett and I have been really close from the time when we were all in elementary school. Then we all came to Pacific Northwest University together and met Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale, Emmett's current girlfriend and best friend to Alice and me. There are only six of us, yet no one can seem to understand our confusing and awkward web of relationships.

"Bella, what are you doing here? This is so not like you to be not locked in your dorm room on a Friday night," Alice joked as her eyes raked over my outfit. Of course, leave it to Alice to be only interested in what people are wearing. I was wearing a denim mini skirt and a shirt that Alice picked out when we went on one of her shopping extravaganzas one day. Her expression showed approval until she looked down at my Converse-clad feet.

"Bella-aa, why are you wearing those ratty old sneakers?" she whined. "You know, I have the cutest Jimmy Choos that would look perfect on you!" she tried with a hopeful expression.

"Alice, you're lucky I'm even here at this party. Plus, why would I want uncomfortable shoes on all night?" She just shrugged and let it go, knowing that I wouldn't give in; I was as stubborn as hell sometimes.

Edward, who was relatively quiet throughout our conversation besides a few chuckles, announced that he was going to get a few more drinks for him and me. Alice and Jasper took this as a hint to 'buzz off'.

"So we'll catch you later," Jasper told me as he waved to Edward across the room.

"Bye, Jazz. Bye, Alice." I gave him a one-armed hug and embraced Alice as she kissed my cheek.

"You two have fu-uun!" Alice replied in a sing-song voice as she skipped away with a smirk on her face, dragging Jasper behind her.

Alice always thought that Edward and I would get together one day, especially with us being the only single ones in our group of friends. And every time she brought it up, I would always tell her that we were friends, and _only_ friends.

I never really thought as Edward to be "boyfriend material." We have been so close for so long that I haven't ever pictured us a couple, I figured it would change our friendship too much. But I have always had a little crush on him as a kid, and it only grew as we got older. But the first time that Edward was really serious with a girl, I knew I had to tell someone. I was a junior in high school and sleeping over Alice's one night. The next morning we were eating cereal and watching TV in her room when Edward barged in.

_Flashback;_

"_Hey Alice, can I shower in your bathroom? Emmett's in the other one and I have to meet Laila in twenty minutes." Laila, Edward's girlfriend, I absolutely despised. Not only because of my crush on him, but also Laila only wanted Edward for the sex and arm candy. Edward, being a guy and completely oblivious, was blind to this. _

"_Yeah, sure whatever Edward, just move out of the way," Alice replied while trying to look around him at her flat-screen TV mounted onto the wall. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Edward came out of Alice's bathroom with a towel around his waist. My cheeks turned bright red as I realized that that was the only thing he was wearing. _

"_Thanks, Alice. Laila would've killed me if I was late." My mouth was hanging open with my spoon halfway to my lips as I looked at his delicious body. His hair was drooping in front of his face and droplets of water slid down his bare torso…_

"_Bella, what are you doing?" Alice's screeching voice took me out of my trance as she was picking up my bowl of Cheerios that I had apparently dropped and split all over the floor. _

"_Uhh, I'll see you later Alice. Bella you might want to be more careful next time," Edward called lightheartedly as he walked out of the room and into the hall. I reached over to grab a couple of paper towels that Alice had brought in to clean up my mess, still in a daze. _

"_Okay spill," Alice demanded._

"_Haha Alice, you said spill and I "spilled" my cereal! You get it?" I said trying to change the subject. Alice just rolled her eyes. _

"_Alright, I like him," I admitted, instead of ranting back and forth in a heated debate._

"_Yeah, no surprise there; I totally saw that one coming. Actually, I think everyone saw that one coming, except Edward maybe. Now how do we get him to realize it, and get you two together?" Alice tapped her chin with her index finger, eyes mischievous._

_End Flashback_

Clearly, whatever Alice's plan was never worked, even though he did breakup with Laila soon after that. But he probably still has no idea that I like him, after all these years as best friends. And Alice is still probably plotting some way to get us together; because "Plotting is what Alice Cullen does best," she had told me one time.

I put all that into the back of my mind as I saw Edward walking back toward me holding four beers in his hands. I sighed, defeated; I knew that it was going to be a long night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter. Sorry if there's not much dialogue, I just wanted to explain everything first. Oh and by the way, Bella isn't like madly in love with Edward or anything, it's just a crush for now…**

**So, I originally had way more to the first chapter than this but it was way too much and I left it out. So chapter 2/part 2 of chapter 1 will be up soon. **

**Drop a review, they're greatly appreciated !!!**


	2. One Drunken Mistake

**Okaay, hi again. Uhh, so yeah, life got in the way of this. That's my sad excuse for not updating in three months. So, I changed the summary like 17 times, and that little part will happen in this chapter. I will change things like a bajillion times in this story, I'm just gonna say that now to warn you haha. **

**Some additional information that didn't get added last chapter: They go to Pacific Northwest University and Bella's 22 and Edward's 23. All the girls are graduating this year and all of the boys are going to college for 8 years, so even though they are older, they're still in school. And Jasper's not related to Rosalie by the way, his last name's Whitlock and hers is Hale. It might get a little confusing in the middle if they were related, so now they aren't.**

**Okay, after reading my immensely long and boring author's note, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- Yeah, don't own anything.**

**Bella's POV:  
**

_"She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone."_

It seemed like all of PNU showed up to this party, and I was right in the middle of it. In the center of the dance floor was me, Bella Swan- the quiet girl who always did her schoolwork and never went out. Well, I was a new Bella Swan now. I was Bella Swan- the girl "getting down" at a hot college party, and putting on a little performance for everyone. I was pressed up against Edward, one arm slung around his shoulder while his hands were grasped at my waist. My drink in my other hand, I was already a little bit more than buzzed.

I downed the rest of my beer and threw the empty cup out of the way…yeah, only a little bit buzzed.

I looked up to see Edward's dazzling smile staring down at me, his expression showing that he was enjoying himself. Cocky bastard. He knew that he would get me like this.

"Good luck trying to live this one down, Swan," Edward murmured to me. I could feel his hot breath lingering below my ear. "You can just thank me later." I waved his comment off as I ran my hands through my hair and continued dancing.

"_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone."_

Edward and I were still dancing together when Mike Newton strolled up to us.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said drunkenly and his breath reeked with alcohol. "You're lookin' real good tonight." He tried to move closer to me but I took a few steps back. "So, uh…do you wanna, you know, get outta here with me? I know a place we can go," he said suggestively with a smile that I guessed he thought was supposed to be seductive.

"Umm…" I had no idea what to say.

"Bella will be staying here with me tonight until we leave. I will not let her run off with you or anyone else," Edward said protectively while eyeing Mike.

"Yo man, why do you gotta be like that?" Mike slurred. "I better Bella over here wants to have some fun." He winked at me and put his arm around my waist, which was kind of awkward considering that Edward's arm was around my shoulders. I stepped out of his hold with a grimace on my face.

"Because I will be responsible if Bella doesn't get home safely tonight. And I am almost positive that _you _will not bring her home safely, or at all." Edward pulled me closer to him and we both walked away from a staggered Mike.

"Thanks, Edward, really. I'm sorry that you had to deal with him tonight," I said apologetically.

"No problem, Bells. It was worth it to have you here." He smiled down at me and tightened his grip around my shoulders.

"_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone."_

"Bella…Bella calm down." I was getting myself another drink when Alice came bounding up to me. "That's enough beer! You don't need anymore," she shrieked as she pointed to my cup, which was practically overflowing. She snatched the drink right out of my hand.

"Give it back Alice!" I reached out and tried to grab my cup back. Little did I realize that my vision was doubled, and I was reaching out to the wrong one.

"That's it; no more for you."

"Al-ice!" I protested whining, sounding her name out.

"No, you're coming with me and Edward's going to take you home." Alice's tiny hand to ok hold of my wrist and she dragged me across the room.

A circle of people were forming a couple yards in front of us. Inside the crowd, fists were flying. And there Edward was, fighting the school-known asshole Jacob Black. Jacob lunged at Edward and I could see that Edward had blood streaming down his face from his forehead while Jake had a cut on his upper lip.

"What the hell is happening?" I yelled a little too loudly over the shouts of 'Fight!' and 'Ooh!' whenever someone got a good punch in.

"I don't really know. I just got here, so I didn't see it," my roommate Angela said nervously. "But from what I hear, when you were gone, Jake said something about how good your 'ass looks in your skirt,'" she tried to mimic Jacob's voice when she said that, "and Edward overheard and just started punching him."

By now Edward had Jake pinned to the floor and was wildly throwing fists at him. I ran through the crowd and wrestled Edward off of Jacob.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked hysterically. I mean I would want to beat up Jake any day for the way he acts and treats girls, but now was not the time; according to Alice I've had too much beer. They both stumbled to their feet and a guy held back Edward while someone else took hold of Jacob, and I was in the middle of them.

"You're not her boyfriend, Cullen," Jake sneered as he tried to wrangle his way out of the boy's arms. "You can't protect her from me."

"Yeah, well you're not her boyfriend either, so don't come around here thinking that you could have a chance with her." Hello, I was standing right there! They could at least use my actual name instead of 'her.'

"Oh please, she knows that she wants me," Jake said mockingly as his eyes made contact with mine for the first time tonight. I shot him a disgusting look and averted my eyes to the ground. Everyone else looked on while Edward flared his nostrils, willing to beat the hell out of Jake at any second. Thankfully, Alice appeared out from the crowd and took my hand.

"Bella, we're going home," she said to me and towed us both towards the door. "And hey, let go of Edward, he's coming too." The guy walked Edward to the door and shoved him outside where Alice and I were waiting. He staggered up to us and we all walked to Alice's car.

Alice drove Edward and I back to my dorm. It wasn't really dorm, but more like a house on the college campus. It had a living room, dining room, and kitchen, and I shared it with Angela, Rosalie, and Jessica. Alice would've stayed with us but she rents an apartment with Jasper a couple blocks down. My house was only a few streets from the Delta Tau house, but Alice apparently didn't trust me and Edward to walk their alone at twelve-thirty in the morning, with both of us intoxicated.

"Bella, Edward, I'm going back to the party. Call me if you need anything," Alice called through her open car window.

"Yeah, sure." I waved my arm up in the air to acknowledge her as I walked up the stairs to the dorm. I was almost to the top when I tripped on the second to last one and came crashing to the ground. And since I was leaning into Edward, he came down with me too. He fell first as I landed on top of him with and "Oof!" coming out from my mouth, my hands gripping his shoulders. He turned his body so that his back was lying on the cold cement ground and looked up at me. He started laughing. It was just a chuckle until it grew into a laugh so hard his whole body was shaking underneath me. I started giggling too. The stupidity of us both lying here on the ground cracking up when it was pitch dark outside made me laugh even louder.

"Bella, I'm warning you, Edward, you too. I'll be here tomorrow morning to make sure you guys haven't killed yourselves," Alice yelled as we both got to our feet, needing the railing for support.

"We'll be fine, _Mom_," Edward growled, clearly not liking how his baby sister was taking care of him.

"Alright, alright," Alice backed down putting her hands up in defense. "I'm going back to Jazzy. See you tomorrow," she said sternly as she drove away down the street.

"Ugh, finally! I thought that she would never leave," Edward complained.

"Come on buddy, let's go." I pulled the door open, but Edward just stood where he was.

"Uhh…what about everyone else?"

"Oh, who cares." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door.

I sat up on the kitchen counter as Edward ransacked the cabinets. I couldn't see what he was looking for, but he must have not been able to find it because he slammed the door shut and moved on to the next one. He was knocking things over left and right when I finally asked,

"What the hell are you looking for, Edward?"

"Umm…food?" He said it in an 'isn't-it-obvious?' way. "Ooh let's have popcorn!" He took off the plastic wrap of the popcorn bag and put it in the microwave. After he pressed the start button, he began looking in every place for a bowl.

"It's in one of those cabinets." I said giggling, I whipped my head around to point to the cabinet that it was in, when I got really dizzy. Man, I had too much beer.

"Thanks Bells," he said as he tapped the bowl on the top of my head. The microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was done and he poured the popcorn into the bowl.

An hour later, Edward and I were lying down on the living room floor with the popcorn bowl freshly refilled to the top in between us. We were laughing over a story he told me about one of his bizarre roommates. I went to go reach for the bowl but I accidentally tilted it and all of the popcorn spilled out…onto Edward's pants. My hand reached for the mess when Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Uhhh, Bella…?" Edward was at a loss of words as his eyebrows shot up. His eyes motioned downward and I realized where I was reaching-right towards his crotch area. I immediately snatched my hand away and my cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh, sorry…" I muttered as I looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Don't be," he told me. He almost sounded happy that this embarrassing event had occurred. I sat up on my elbow and looked up at him. He was staring back at me with a smoldering gaze and dark eyes. My own eyes locked on his; I couldn't look away. He smiled as he scooted over near me. There it was- that crooked grin that made me melt. He brought his hand up to my face and lifted it to meet his own. I felt like I was staring into those green eyes for eternity.

"Edward…" I managed to whisper before our lips crashed together in an explosive kiss. He led the kiss, and my lips followed. Edward plunged his tongue into my mouth, which broke me out of my trance. I returned the kiss eagerly as our tongues battled for control. Without breaking the kiss, my arms found their way around Edward's neck as we both sat up. I wasn't sure if it was the beer or not, but it felt right.

I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts of how amazing Edward's lips felt against mine and how his hands roamed around my body because the next thing I knew Edward was carrying me up the stairs, my legs locked around his waist and our lips were still connected. When he climbed the last step, he crashed me into the wall in front of him so hard the picture frames that hung onto it shook. My hands were grabbing fistfuls of his hair, trying to get him closer to me. But there was no room between us; my skirt was pushed all the way up to my hips. This was so effortless for me. It was natural, like the way things were supposed to be.

Edward tore his lips away from mine and attacked my neck, licking and biting every inch of skin he had access to. I arched my back into his lips; they felt so good on my body. One of his hands was held under my ass while his other was underneath my shirt, massaging my lower back.

"Bella," he moaned. "You feel so good." His voice rang through my ears and put one difficult thought through my head. _What exactly was I doing?_ I didn't have time to consider that question because Edward reclaimed my lips, bringing me back to his sensational touch. He backed away from the wall and I readjusted my legs around his waist. Our bodies fit so perfectly with each other's, heading down the hallway. He stepped into my room, kicked the door shut with his foot and slammed me onto the bed.

I groaned as the light came in through the windows and woke me the next morning.

"Ugh!" I tried to lift my head off of my pillow but immediately slammed it back down. Damn headache. My head was throbbing as the room spun all around me. I covered my face with my hands and rubbed my eyes, hoping that the dizziness would go away. I rolled over and took a handful of the bed sheets next to me…they were wet. As I looked around, I realized I was naked. I felt the world crash down on me while I desperately tried to remember what occurred the night before. I remember dancing with Edward at that stupid frat party that he dragged me to. But how did I get naked from dancing? I continued sorting through the events of last night trying to figure out how I ended up like this. I drank last night…with Edward. Alice brought me home…with Edward. I remember eating popcorn with Edward, and kissing him. I remember …

"Oh shit," I muttered, pushing my hair put of my face. I stood up and gathered the sheets around my body, looking across the room. I felt like I was stuck in slow motion as I walked to my nightstand where a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water were placed. Edward must've put them there, I thought. Next to the aspirin and water was a piece of paper folded in half twice. "_Bella_" was written on the outside, in the elegant script that I recognized as only Edward's. I carefully opened the letter, not knowing what to expect. But what I saw made my throat go dry with panic.

"_Bella, _

_What happened last night was a mistake; I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm leaving for Los Angeles; Carlisle always wanted me to go out there for school anyway. I don't know when or if I am returning. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, and if I did, I am very sorry. You're my best friend, and last night I was completely out of line. I blame myself for everything that happened; I didn't intend on ruining our friendship. _

_Goodbye,_

_Edward."_

I stared at the piece of paper, confused. I couldn't believe this was happening; Edward wouldn't just leave like he did. He wasn't someone to act on impulse. It just wasn't him.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" I heard Alice's voice from the hallway as she entered my room. "I was calling your name for like 5 minutes, what's up? I just wanted to check on you and Edward." She looked around the room. "Where is he…in the bathroom or something?" She stopped rambling when she took in my horrified expression and her eyed narrowed on my shaking hands holding Edward's letter.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked worried.

"Alice, Edward's gone. He left."

* * *

**Reviews= Love. No reviews=Hate. **

**[Yeah I totally copied WishYouWereHere15's review thing :-)]**


End file.
